Misunderstood
by Mr.Bda241
Summary: What happens when Gumball is accused for a something he claims he did not did, and no one believes him.
1. Mis understood

**If your reading this story then you realize that this is my third TAWOG Fanfic I'll be working on this one because i thought of this story from plots from my other 2 fanfics but didnt fit with the story so i figure i take a break from those 2 stories and work on this one (DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN NOTHING OF TAWOG) hope you all like it and i hope your not annoyed and enjoy...**

**Mis-understood**

A Teen Gumball was walking to school and Passing by was Tobias who in this story are Enemies what with Tobias being rich and Gumball being average but not poor.

"Hey Pussy!" Tobias yelled at him while Gumball tried not to get involved with Tobias because it always led him into trouble, so all hey did was hold it in.

"Hey Tobias." Gumball murmured.

"Ya know you dont deserve Penny she deserves to be with me that way she would be set for live with my money."

"Dont you mean your Mommy's Money."

Tobias gave an angry glare at Gumball for saying that but right before Tobias could come up with a come back Penny showed up and gave Gumball a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Gumball, Hi Tobias." Penny said while Walking with Gumball.

"Hi Penny." Gumball said but when Gumball said hi Tobias rudely pushed Gumball to the streets and fell.

"So Penny how about You, ME And these tickets to the premiere of that movie my sister said you always wanted to see." Tobias liked Penny ut he liked seeing the shock on Gumball's face when he made the offer thinking Penny would go.

"No thanks I got plans with Gumball tonight." Penny said politely as she could.

"Come on forget about that loser and..."

But then Gumball pushed Tobias out of the way the exact way Tobias did to Gumball.

During there walk to the School bus Gumball was thinking about how Darwin is enjoying his trip to Florida with his dad seeing if they could find a Rare Elmore Coin that has the face of Richards great grand dad on it so he could show it off to prove that his family is not worthless. Nicole only agreed to it because They got there by the time she knew free of charge. Anais was at home because she got sick and Nicole had to stay to take care of her.

**Skip to schoolbus scene.**

As Gumball sat next to Penny who both were talking about where they are going on ther 50th date.

"So how about we go to the Carnival this time?" Gumball suggested.

"Um I dont think so." Penny said with a mean look.

"Um Why not?"

"Because you got banned from there." Penny said with a giggle.

While they were talking Tobias and his best friend Banana Joe.

"Man What does Penny see in that Guy?" Tobias asked Joe

"I dont know and i dont care Tobias, just give it up she turned you down every time and now shes with Gumball." Joe explained

"But i wanna know why."

"Maybe because they simply like each other and everyone saw it coming, Face it dude not even your money can stop them from going out."

Tobias started to smile giving banana joe a weird look on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Joe asked

"Wait until we get to school." Tobias said in a unusually deep voice.

When they got the school thats when it happened.

"Oh My God!" Molly yelled out.

The school looked trashed just by looking at the windows, all cracked up shattered and spray paint across the school sign saying "enough of these damn rulz".

"Who the hell Did This!" Principle Brown yelled out.

Everyone got out of the bus looking at each other thinking about who could have done this. Sure everyone hated school but its the only place most of them can actually talk and meet up with.

"Every single student report to the auditorium this moment!" Mr. Brown yelled out.

Nobody has ever seen Mr. Brown that mad so everyone did ran to the auditorium.

Everyone looked at the inside of the school and everything looked awful. The lockers have beened smashed, the class room doors have been broken down, The school flag has even been burn half way, seeing this broke Penny's heart knowing she made that flag with all the other cheerleaders and worked hard on it.

When everyone got on to the auditorium everyone took there seats with Gumball sitting next to Penny and Tobias right behind them with Banana Joe.

"Okay I know all of you dont like the school, and probably dont like the faculty. Right?" Mr. Brown trying to calm down and asking everyone who were all looking at each other trying to see if they should answer or not.

"But the who ever destroyed this school has cross the line, In All of my teaching career Ive seen such a destruction of school property and the whole school its self!" Mr. Brown yelled out.

"Now I know and the rest of you all know it that the entire school is to ig for it to be destroyed by one person, I Know this was a group job." Mr. Brown announced.

Everyone were whispering about who could have done it. it really could have been anyone.

"Now Who Did This!" Mr. Brown asking everyone in the auditorium, Knowing he was not going to get an answer.

"Im prepared to call every single one of your parents and tell each of them that each and everyone of you is a suspected of this Dispicable action."

Everyone was quiet for a while scared that one slight of noise will mark them the suspect.

"Very well. Until i find the culprit of this, Not a single one of you will leave this school."

After theat every single Student from Anton to Tina were all complaining.

"Anyone caught leaving the school will be help responsible of this and be prosicuted by law. That is all." With that Mr. Brown left the auditorium.

"Alright guys who did it?" Alan got up from his seat and asked everyone.

"Hey one or some of us had to do it theres not even another rival school near us to do this." Jamie said.

"Right the people who did it must be here." Teri said.

everyone was looking at each other then everone went silence until Banana joe broke the silence.

"Okay let just all tell our side of the story since yesterday."

"I was at Teri's house yesterday for the whole day to finish our project." Penny said being the first to tell her side.

"Alright Jamie what about you." Carmen said.

"Hey Dont blame me I was at my house doing nothing but watch tv since i got grounded. What about you Carmen? where were you?" Jamie pointed at Her.

"I was with Molly, Masami, and Leslie at the mall." Carmen explained.

"I was at my uncle's house all of yesterday." Tina said.

"Me, Anton, Alan and Juke had to finish our Project at Boberts house". Idaho explained.

"Hey wait a minute what about you Gumball?" Tobias said with him pointing at him.

"What me, I was at home talking to Darwin on the phone." Gumball explained.

"Right, Right Gumball coming from the same guy who set the school pool on fire." Tobias added trying to get everyone suspicious on him.

"Wait are you blaming me, I know i did stupid thing in the past, and I mean way stupid thing, but i would never go this far." Gumball explained.

"Okay look you too this is getting us no where." Alan yelled out.

everyone was arguing until Mr. Brown came in with Ms. Simian and Mr. Smalls who are still in the middle of calling there parents.

"Okay one of you must know who did it." Ms. Simian said.

"Come on children Just fess up you dont want to get into more trouble." Mr. Smalls said.

Everyone was standing up Knowing they didnt come inside for saying that.

"I Know Most of you are innocent, but I also know that most of you are friends with the culprit, So If the culprit does not step up to his mistakes right now, Everyone will be punished!" Mr. Brown explained in fury.

"I say it was Gumball." Bobert somehow yelled out.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted out.

" I DIDNT DO IT." Gumball shouted.

"I got Prove." Bobert's servailance camera played a video.

The video shows someone in a black sweater and a black hootie going into the school and breaking all of the windows and thats all the videos captures just breaking the windows and when the person turned around it showed someone in whiskers and a tail.

"SEE IT WAS GUMBALL!" Tobias yelled out.

everyone saw the video and all glared at Gumball seeing all the evidence pointing to him.

"Hey like I Sa-"

"That all the evidence we need Right Principal Brown?" Ms. Simian suggested.

"Absolutely."

And with that Mr. Brown took him to what evers left in his office.

Few hours later.

"I Cant believe Gumball would do this?" Joe said.

"Well im not suprised." Tobias said.

everyone was waiting to see Gumball just give him a piece of there mind, Then Out of no where Gumball came in with a shocked face and everyone ran to him and yelled at him.

"Why the hell did you do this!"  
>"You went to far this time!"<p>

"I Didnt do it!" Gumball yelled out.

But then out of no where Tobias threw a punch and Gumball fell on the floor.

"Stop lying we saw the video Pussy!"

Then everyone started to stomp on Gumball Thinking since everything points to him, He deserved it. After few minutes passed everyone left the school knowing that there is nothing left to do there. After everyone left Gumball Just tried to keep his balance and started bleeding from his mouth then Penny walked up to him. Gumball and Penny stared at each other, Penny looked crushed She didnt know what to believe.

"Penny...-" Gumball tried to speak but Penny cut him off.

"Why did you do it." Penny said in a tearful way.

Gumball couldnt believe it not even Penny believes him.

"Penny Please believe me, I know I Messed up the school back then But i swear to you, Im begging to believe me. I didnt d-"

But right before he could finish his sentence Penny slapped him in the face and walked away with the others. Gumball just stood there, He lost Penny, He lost his friends for something he really didnt do.

At Home.

"GUMBALL CHRISTOPHER WATTERSON!" Nicole yelled out.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

"Mo-Mo-Mom I didnt do it Please Believe m-" Again Gumball gets cut off.

"Dont tell me that Young Man There is Video proof that you did it!"

"But Mom You saw me here the whole time yesterday i was talking with Darwin on the phone and-"

"And what that only explain what you did before I went to bed It could be possible that you could have snuck out while me and Anais were asleep and snuck back before we both woke up!"

"Mom it was the entire school How was I Able to get to a school that is to long for me to walk back from here to there in 2 hours and destroy the school with enough time to get back to school." Gumball explained.

"I Dont know but Pricipal Brown said that the video Shows you Breaking windows and its very hard for me to believe you." Nicole said what she had to say.

"But Mom cant you listen to me for once, I DIDNT DO IT!" Gumball screamed out.

but in a flash Nicole slapped Gumball in the face.

"Oh My God, Gumball Im sorry." Nicole trying to comfort him.

Gumball just looked at her shocked and fear too.

a few moments later, someone knocked on the door. Nicole opened the door and the donut cop was there.

"Hello Mrs. Watterson Is your son home?" The donut cop asked.

"Yes he's right there in the living room." Nicole pointed at Gumball.

"Im Sorry Mrs. Watterson but Principal Brown pressed charges on the damage that they claimed that it was him, Im going to have to take Him in."

"What No!" Gumball tried to run but the Cop Had to do his job, He felt bad But Hes to do it.

"No Please Im innocent."

Anais walked down stairs still sick.

"Mom Whats Going on?" Anais worried about Gumball.

"Anais there takig him to jail." Nicole said with tears on her face.

"No Mom Please dont let them take me, I didnt do it Please Mom Im begging you I didnt do it!" Gumball Crying.

"No Please dont take my brother away!" Anais trying to pull Gumball away from the Donut Cop.

"Im sorry, But i have to do my job and that is to take your brother in custody." The Donut cop explained.

"Anais let him go!" Nicole pulling Anais away from Gumball.

"Mom Dont let him take Gumball away!" Anais crying on Nicole's Arms.

"This is for hi- His own good Honey... Sniff." Nicole trying not to cry.

"PLEASE MOM, PLEASE!"

Gumball pouring tears out, only to see his mom close the door which broke Gumballs heart so Bad that it broke him he stopped crying ad was put in the police car and went its way to the police station.

For the whole ride to the police station Gumball thought to him self about everything he lost today, His friends, Penny, and even the trust of his own mother Gumball went as far as to think that His own mother doesnt love him anymore.

The Police car was almost out of gas so The Donut Cop Stopped at the nearest gas station to fill up with gas and right before he left the car he locked the doors, he didnt want to take.

When he did leave and When he made his way into the gas station Gumball Started thinking about whats it going to be like in prison, All cold, Hard Bed, but all he could think about was how Anais begged the cop not to take him away, at least he knows that theres someone in his life that still loves him, But then Gumball notice a notepad in the drivers seat and a pencil. Gumball noticing that the Cop didnt cuff him, Grabbed it and started to draw a drawing of his hand grabbing anothers hand hoping either his Sister, or Darwin would get the message. He then started to thinking about doing something he never thought he do, He thought about it and The first thing he did was right a letter.

Dear Mom And Dad,

IM leaving town, I Already know both of you are disappointed in me for what you think i did to the school but Im Innocent, Either way Mom you always did love me and Dad no matter how your always lazy we had great times. Anais, Darwin I love as much as a brother can even more, thaks for being there for me. No matter What Mom even if you dont love me or not i will always love you guys for ever.

Love Gumball C. Watterson.

P.S Im sorry im not the son you wanted.

And with that Gumball Broke the window and made a run for it.

the Cop Saw what happen and called other cops to get Gumball as his car was almost out of gas.

When the Cop filled his car and was about to chase after Gumball until he notice the letter Gumball left behind and read it. he stopped what he was doing and noticed that Gumball wasnt coming back.

When The donut Cop arrived at the Wattersons residence where Anais was still crying over the fact that Gumball was arrested and That Nicole his and her own mother didnt do anything about. Nicole was crying ut not as much as Anais was.

Knock Knock.

"Coming." Nicole trying not to look like she was crying to much.

"Officer? Wha- What are you doing here? Arent you suppose to take My so-? Where is he?" Nicole filling up with Fear, Anger, And other emotions.

"Im sorry Mrs. Watterson, But your son didnt have no intention going to prison, He got out off the police car and run off."

With this words Nicole lost her balance and collapse on the floor crying that the fact that her son was gone because of what might be her fault.

"Im sorry Mam but..."

Then Anais Came and punch the cop in the face.

"Why did you let him go! WHY?" Anais crying.

The cop stood there not caring that Anais just punched him knowing that she is in pain As Bad as her mother.

"I Just Came to give you this."

He handed over the letter Gumball made them and that just made things worst for them.

Gumball Kept running and running, Tears ran threw his his face Knowing that he is never going to see any one of his friends, Penny, or his family.

When the Cops siren went off Gumball had to find somewhere to hide, then he saw a traveling bus and jumped threw the window that was open, and to his luck no one noticed him. Gumball didnt cared where he was going to as long as he didnt come back to the place where he lost everything.

**thank you i put in alot of work into this please review and just wait the story gets better and better.**


	2. DV Town

**Hi everyone who reads this story chapter 2 is all about where Gumball ends up, what Nicole is going threw, and wether Penny thought what she did to Gumball made her feel like he was the victim. I DOnt Own TAWOG**

**Chapter 2: D-V Town**

We left off where Gumball made his way into a Traveling Bus heading to who knows where. 3 days have passed and Gumball was still on the bus, Of Course Gumball didnt leave without taking some money from the Donuts Cop's wallet so when ever the bus took a pit stop he would go to the gas station to buy what ever snack he thought woud help him last til he gets to the town the bus was going, He bought 3 bags of chips, 2 monsters, 2 water bottles, a sharpie, a white medium size t shirt and a hat that says "Im not the guy your looking for."(Too stupid i know)

"Hey Kid i think ive seen you before?" the gas station clerk said.

"Wha- what really?" Gumball said nervously.

"Ya your from Elmore high school."

Than it hits Gumball, the clerk was the same confict from the same prison where his class room went to for a field trip.

"Oh yeah, Your name is Linkin!" Gumball said in astonishment, never would he thought he would see him again.

"Yeah i guess you would never see me out of jail." Linkin said with a laugh.

"You got out?" Gumball asked.

"Parole, just shows you what good behavior gets you."

While Linkin was checking out the items that Gumball was purchasing, it came to Linkin that what the hell is Gumball doing here... alone.

"Hey Kid, what are you doing here?" Linkin ask Gumball.

" Uh (gulp) i... I.. Ran Away."

"You do what n- Oh. Your the one who the cops are looking for." Linkin raising his eyebrow at Gumball.

"Wha.. Really?" Gumball said in fear.

"yeah it was just on the news, be on the look out for a Teenager who is accused of vandalizing Elmore High school, Thats all they said with interviews from the Principle, Teachers, and one student." Linkin explained.

"Let me guess, a girl thats a peanut with antlers." Gumball said with a sad look.

"Yup with her Colorful Boyfriend's arm around her." The moment Linkin said Boyfriend Gumball's mind went blank.

"She already got a new Boyfriend, and Linkin must be talking about Tobias. I cant believe it, I guess she never did love me if she really went to Tobias that quickly." Gumball thought.

"Kid, (snapping fingers) hey wake up." Linkin said by shaking Gumball.

"wha, sorry about that." Gumball apologized.

"Its okay, look heres your purchased items." Linkin giving Gumball a bag.

"Thanks, uh do you mind not telling anyone I was here?" Gumball said hoping he would do him this favor.

"Sorry Kid but see those cameras, (Gumball sees the camera Linkin was pointing at while he explains) those Cameras have microphones, our conversation is being taped, if i lie im going back to jail, and i dont want to go back." Linkin feeling sorry but what he said was true.

"Okay i understand, but hey do you mind telling me your full name? i always wanted to have an ex con as a friend." Gumball asked.

"You consider me a friend, i give you credit Kid it takes guts for people to say that to an ex con." Linkin said with a smile.

"I Am known to say stupid and crazy things. Name is Gumball Christopher Watterson. Gumball extending his hand to Linkin.

"Linkin Parker Andres." Linkin shaking Gumballs hand.

"hope to see you again." Gumball said to Linkin.

"Me too, hey you better go your bus is leaving." Linkin pointing at the bus.

"oh damn see you later." Gumball said while waving bye to Linkin feeling he will see him again.

when Gumball left Linkin shaking his head side ways laughing.

"That crazy idiot."

Gumball made it to the bus and went to the back seat where he open the bag and saw a note.

"Dont Worry Kid i'll tell them you went somewhere else, Dont go and Die now.

Linkin,

P.s your heading to D-V Town, there is a house at 1400 W DeeStreet Ave. Mention My name and you got a place to sleep for about 4 days tops after that your on your own."

Gumball smiled he only knew the guy for a few minutes and hes helping him out, Gumball made a Friend that day. Now he thought to himself about Penny and Tobias thinking "Wow that was Quick." He hated Tobias but he couldnt bring it up to saying he hated Penny, he Loved her. The bus the began riding off to D-V Town where Gumball plans to start a new life wether it was good or bad, He was saying good bye to Gumball Christopher Watterson, and welcome a new Person in him. He Put on the hat took off his famous Sweater and put on his white t shirt and nefore he did he wrote on the back in Big letter "4EVR" and the front "Gone" he than grabbed his bag full of food and used his sweater as a pillow and fell asleep knowing the next time he woke up he's home.

Meanwhile at what ever clean area left in Elmore high school.

All the student were in school, Penny was chatting with her friends Molly, Teri, Masami, Carmen and Carrie.

"Wow I Guess Gumball did do it." Molly said to her friends

"Ya if he was innocent, he wouldnt have ran away." Masami declared.

"Hey Penny." When the girls heard that somewhat annoying voice, they knew who was coming.

"Hi Tobias." Penny said in a sweet voice.

"Hello Girls." When Tobias said this, Molly, Teri, Masami and Carmen all Giggled but not Carrie.

"Penny, Would you like to come to my house? My Parents want to meet you." Tobias asked Penny.

"Sure, Id Love to meet your Parents Tobias."

Tobias left the table happy, While Penny was talking to her friends, Tobias Went to talk with Banana Joe.

"Wow life cant get any better." Tobias proclaim to Banana Joe.

"Yeah especially after the school was destroyed, I give Gumball credit, I dont even think could have gone this far." After saying this, Tobias gave His friend Joe a Bad Look.

"Look stop talking about him, Hes gone." Tobias said angrily.

"I was just saying that not even you could pull it off." Tobias's Eye started twitching.

"Dude you need to calm down, look heres your soda." Joe giving his friend a soda, not knowing that Tobias is not as stress as he looks.

"Hey wheres Bobert?" Tobias asked.

"I dont know?"

What everyone doesnt no is that Bobert is at his house studying the video he recorded of Gumball destroying the school.

"My calculation reading of this video show that Gumball is Guilty, but my sensors show a different figure." Bobert speaking to himself Trying to figure out why Gumball did what he did.

oert studied the video for the past 2 days, without going into sleep mode or charging up.

"Battery running low." Bobert as a pop up showed up in his eye.

but like most people do he just plugged in his charger and kept working, He kept scanning the video until he saw a weird object on What appear to be Gumball's Hand and weird enough, It was a hand.

"Weird by my experiments with Gumball and last time i check, Gumball has a paw for a hand."

Bobert continued his investigation while Darwin and Richard return home as soon as Nicole told them what happenned.

"Why didnt you believe him Ms. Mom!" Darwin surprisenly mad at Nicole.

"Dont take that tone at me young man, What was I suppose to believe My own son or the authorities?" Nicole said to a tearful Darwin.

"I cant believe you, Your suppose to be our mother. To protect us, to believe in us and you let them take Gumball away? Even though he was talking to me all night long!"

After saying what he needed to say Darwin went into his room and lock the door. Nicole's eye went from anger to regret. Darwin never would lie to Her infront of her face.

Richard and Anais were in town looking for Gumball.

"GUMBALL!" Anais yelled out.

"COME ON SON THIS ISNT FUNNY!" Richard looking behind dumbsters and boxes.

after hours it was getting Dark they had to go back home.

"Dad?" Anais talking to her father.

"Yes dear?"

"Will Gumball ever come home?" Anais said beginning to cry.

"Yes Anais, Sure Gumball ran away but that was because he was afraid of Prison everyone is." Richard explained, he knew the real reason why he ran. Richard may be an idiot but a father knows his son's most important reasons.

"I miss him Dad." Anais said tearfully.

"We all do sweetie."

"Really?"Anais asked which really shocked Richard.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked back.

"Mom just the door on Gumball when the cop took him." after hearing that Richard stopped the car.

"Really!" Richard yelled out.

"She didnt tell you that." Anais starting to get angry that her mother, the same mother who always said not to lie or keep something from others, kept that part from her father.

when they got back home Anais just went up into her room and shut the door and locked it.

"Im guessing you didnt find Hi-" before Nicole could finish her sentence, Richard slammed the door hard enough to crack the window next to him.

"Richard what wron-" Richard interrupted.

"Why!" Richard yelled out.

"Why what?" Nicole actually afraid to answer.

"You didnt believe our own son!" Richard's anger is whats giving him courage to scold Nicole.

"Richard what was i supposed to do. There are evidence that Gumball did it and you know how he lies about every bad thing he has done in the past." Nicole explain with tears in her eyes.

"I know that but even i know hes a bad liar." With that Richard went into there BedRoom and locked the door.

Nicole understood what he said. Gumball was a bad liar and when ever he tried to lie he mess up with it. Gumball tells horrible lies and Nicole should have seen it.

3 Hours later

Gumball was patient on getting to D-V Town and remembered Linkin's note is in his pocket. It hits Gumball that he needs a new name to cover his where abouts. He kept thinking long and hard until the us stopped. Gumball took a look outside the window and saw a sign. Welcome to D-V Town.

**Thats all of chapter 2 review this story and someone if you want give me a fake name for Gumball. thx.**


	3. Goodye Gumball,Welcome Max

**This is Chapter 3 and ive picked Gumball's Fake name and just to tell you all i may not work on my other stories for a long time, its a miracle i got this chapter done. In this chapter Gumball will be face with a challenge. And everyone is face with the truth. Aurora 1005 im using the fake name you wrote in the review for Gumball. thx for the suggestion.**

**Chapter: Goodye Gumball,Welcome Max.**

Gumball stepped out of the Bus with whatever food he has left and saw D-V Town for the first time, And everywhere he looked he saw broken windows, streets filled with with trash. Gumball wondered if this is D-V Town or a bad neighborhood. After a while watching people pass him it hits him, He left his sweater on the bus, but when he turned around the bus was gone.

"No wait, WAIT!" Gumball running for the bus.

"Aww Man."

Gumball then started walking at a random direction going who knows where. As he was walking he heard the one thing he remember when he was 5 that told him to run if he ever heard this sound to run away.

"Bang, Bang!"

Gun shots, After hearing them Gumball started running as fast as he can so he would get shot at. He started regretting ever getting off that bus and that all he wanted was to not get shot.

Gumball stopped running, He thought he ran far enough from where he heard the gun shots. Gumball then started walking after he got his breath back, as he puts his hands in his pockets he felt a paper then remembered what Linkin gave him.

1400 W DeeStreet Ave.

Gumball now knew where to go and then remembered to change his name, he started thinking of names as he walked.

Meanwhile back in elmore.

Bobert is still with the video that showed Gumball destroying the school but notice it wasnt Gumball's hand.

"Scan detect... Loading... Loading... DNA required." Boberts Scanning input asked for DNA.

Bobert scanned in some hair he secretly got from his fight with Gumball a few years ago. Now all he had to do was wait for the results.

"Scanning complete. Name of DNA Host?"

"Gumball C. Watterson." Bobert stated.

"Loading... Loading... Loading..."

"DNA Match Percentage, 0%." The moment Boberts scanning input said that the DNA did not match the hand of the supposed Gumball on the screen almost made him Shocked.

"Scanner, What exactly is that Hand?" Bobert typed in the computer.

"Error need DNA to answer!"

"Darn." Bobert was that close to finding the truth.

Then Bobert had File of possibilities in his memory file, what if Gumball is innocent. The possibilites of Being framed for a crime you did not commit is always open and the entire school are suspects. The first thing Bobert did was go to the police station.

Meanwhile at the Wattersons House.

Nicole slepted on the sofa, Knowing it was her fault Gumball ranned away for not believing him.

She got to make breakfast but it was already done.

"Uh who made breakfast?" Nicole asked.

"I Did." Anais said in some anger.

"Really?" Nicole asked her.

"Yes, what you dont believe me?" Anais gave her mom a look.

"Okay im not getting into this." Nicole just went upstairs to change and found Richard asleep on the stairs.

"Richard wake up!" Nicole angrily saying.

"What?" Richard whining.

"Richard why did you fell asleep on the stairs?" Nicole asked for an answer.

"Because i was up all night looking for Gumball." Richard said to Nicole then in a second he fell back to sleep.

Nicole then went into her room and changed into her work clothes and put on her badge and got ready to go to work.

"Morning Darwin." Nicole said to Darwin hoping to get his cheerful greeting.

"Hey Mrs. Mom." Darwin said a he and Anais left the house to get to the school bus.

when they got the school bus everyone glared at them, still thinking that Gumball did and since Anais and Darwin are his family.

"Go run away with Your Pussy of a brother!" Tobias yelled out.

Everyone started Laughing and even Penny who is the kind hearted person laughed. Darwin glared at Penny, the same girl who fell for Gumball is now with Tobias. Tobias notice this and punch Darwin in the face.

"Dont give my girl that look, Got it fishy?" Toias was never one for bad mouthing.

But then in a flash Darwin punch Tobias in the face and it knocked him out. Tobias may think of himself as a tough guy but really he is a wimp. For the entire ride to school on the bus everyone was isolating themselves from the Wattersons, Darwin was fine with it but Anais was wondering about Bobert, she hasnt seen him since last weeks Smart club.

Bobert was at the police station where his dad works as a detective machine.

"Father Can i ask you something?" Bobert asked his father.

"Son, Shouldnt you be in school in 5 minutes and 21 seconds?" Boberts Father asked him.

"I got something important to show you."

Bobert plugged in the USB Drive in his father and played the surveillance video that showed Gumball destroying the school.

"Son you have should me this 2 days ago." Boberts father stated.

"Yes, but look at the hands of the figure."

Bobert then shows the work he has done like the DNA scan, the hand is not a paw.

"This proves the innocent of Gumball Watterson and that someone else has done it." Bobert stated.

"Wow, I must Collect more DNA to help Gumball, Any Suspects Bobert?" Boberts Father asked.

"It could be anyone at Elmore High School and must have frame Gumball."

"Im driving you to school and show me anyone that Gumball Watterson has ever cross path with."

During this time Gumball woke up from behind a dumpster and started walking to the house only to realize he slept right behind the house.

"AWW MAN, Thats not right." Gumball complain.

He walked up to the door and saw a bell ringer.

"Alright Gumball you can do this." Gumball trying to ring the door bell but then...

Thumb..

A Girl who looks like a Light blue wolf came threw out of the door and pinned Gumball to the ground.

"Who are you, What do you want!" The strange girl said demanding Gumball to answer.

"I (choking sound) I..." Gumball nearly passed out until.

"Sweetie Get off the boy, hes Linkins friend." A strange Grey fox woman came out and asked The girl to get off.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Im uh..." Gumball searched around and nothing then he saw a Maximus horse race sign.

"Uh... Max And...erson, yeah Max Anderson."

"So you know Linkin?" The girl grabbed a bat.

"Yeah i met him at a Gas station from a bus, he said to mention his Name but it looks like you know miss." Gumball said.

"well come in Max you look horrible come in for some coffee." The strange women offered Gumball.

The girl looked at Gumball with suspicion and threw the bat at her yard and walked with Gumball in to her house. Gumball looked around with little wolfs ad foxs playing aroud and stuff, Gumball had a feeling he may have problems.

**Thats chapter 3 for you. i would like to thank Aurora1005 for the suggestion of Gumball's fake name. Now i need more names for The light blue wolf girl, her mother and for one of the Little fox. next chapter hoping to come out next week, No promises.**


	4. The True Culprit

**Hey everyone this is chapter 4 of Misunderstood. Ive chosen the three names of the characters i described. In this chapter a secret will be revealed, People will regret, one Will cry. I do not I repeat I do not own TAWOG.**

**Chapter 4:The true culprit.**

"So Max, Where are you from?" The strange women asked Gumball (Just to let everyone know it is going to be tough typing Gumball's name as Max Anderson. Dont blame me if i get it wrong.)

"Uh... Elmore." Gumball responded with nervousness.

"Elmore, why son You took the wrong way of running away thats for sure." The strange women said.

"Wha... how did you kn-" Gumball tried saying something but the Light blue wolf girl said.

"You didnt think Linkin wouldnt tell us that your a run away." the light blue wolf girl said.

"Well yeah i did." Gumball and the girl stared at each other with an angry glare.

"Enough of you young lady, Let me introduce myself My name is Ms. Alditure." Ms. Alditure introducing herself to Gumball.

"Hello."

"And this is my daughter, Tabitha Alditure." Ms. Alditure pointed at Tabitha.

"Hello." Gumball with a annoyed look on his face tried shaking her hand.

"You really expect me to shake your hand as if I was an upperclass person." Tabitha giving Gumball the same annoying look.

"Now Now you too stop doing that look and go get some milk." Ms. Alditure said in a polite way.

"What mom why do i have to go, not to mention with that." Tabitha pointing at Gumball.

"Hey, Im right here." Gumball complained.

"I know." as they argued a young fox came into the room and started laughing.

"Cris leave this room right now.!" Tabitha as she sees Cris.

"Now Now Tabitha let Cris meet Our new friend." Ms. Alditure let Cris in.

"Hiya, Im Cris Im only 5 yrs. old heading up to 6." Cris is always the adorable one of the family heck when he was born, it brought nurses to tears of how he was cute.

"Hi there Cris, My name is Max." Gumball extanded his hand and hope Cris had good manners to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." Cris as he shook it but to Gumballs suprise it Zapped him, I dont mean Zap him like a tickle, it was like a tazer shock.

"hahahahaha, Sorry but that was easy."

"Now Go on Cris go play with your brother and sister now." Ms Alditure said as she pushed him out the door ofthe room.

"Now Max Do you mind going with Tabitha to go get some milk?"

"No I Do not I'll g-" Gumball again Interrupted.

"I Have a problem with it, what if Jason sees me with him you know how jealous he is if he sees me with another male, or what ever this is." Tabitha looked at Gumball who was pretty much Angry at her.

"Aw young love is so nice." Ms. Alditure making fun of Tabitha.

"What MOM! I dont even like What ever this thing is." Tabitha pointing at Gumball.

"I didnt say Max now did I?" Ms. Alditure confirming and laughing at Tabitha blushing, and a little bit from Gumball.

Tabitha grabbed Gumballs Hand and walked out the house to get some milk." oh Tabitha dont forget to bring some Diapers for Your little sister." "Okay mom!" By this time Gumball was being dragged.

"Okay can you let go of me, i like to walk now." Gumball complained.

"Oh sorry Max." Tabitha let go of Guball.

"So where do we get the milk?" Gumball asked.

"We have to walk 2 miles to where the store is."

"2 MILES!" Gumball yelled out.

"Yes 2 miles, This place aint like your Elmer town okay." Tabitha miss spelling Elmore town on purpose.

"Its Elmore town, And your right it aint like that place. Why 2 miles on my way here there is another store right over there, why cant we get milk over there?" Gumball asked.

"Because our land lord picked a fight the owner of that place and we were banned from that place, And beside i know the guy who owns the store were heading to right now." Tabitha explained.

"Alright if this place is good then i might as well go, even though i have no choice." Gumball mumbled.

"What was that!" Tabitha looked insulted.

"NOTHING." Gumballed smiled innocently.

During there walk to the 2 mile Store for milk, there were alot of comotion at Elmore high.

Everything was clean now, the rooms, the flag but everyone was suspicious. Mr. Brown called everyone that was in Gumball's classroom about the new evidence about who did the prank.

"Alright students, apparently this young robot brought up something that got to my attention. Mr. Brown announced.

"Thank you Mr. Brown, Greetings everyone." Bobert said in a polite way.

"What is it Boert this better be good!" Tobias yelled out.

"Oh it will, Because Gumball C. Watterson is innocent." Bobert announce.

But as he said that everyone in the auditorium started laughing at him, only Darwin was not laughing. (remember Anais is younger so she is not in there classroom.)

"WOW Bobert thats a good one, I didnt knew robot had a sense of humor!" Banana Joe yelled out.

"Now everyone please settle down, I know he did it but we have to listen to him by law." Mr. Brown even laughed, some teacher he was in high school.

"So if your all done I will now show the surveillance video that everyone saw."

Bobert showed everyone the video one more time.

"So we seen it already,Gumball is right there Bobert." Penny complained, look disappointed at Gumball.

"Yes but let me show evidence one. Gumball's Hands a Paws not hands."

Everyone saw this and the faces went from bored to Shock.

"Second Gumball Watterson's DNA Does not match with the scan I did with this video." Boert showing a screen that showed Gumball's One strand of hair does not match the DNA.

"And Last The only people who ever wanted this to happen has something Against Gumball." Bobert Facing everyone.

"That is why I ask everyone to take a DNA test."

everyone was angry, they thought to themselves that he must be working for Gumball and tried to leave.

"Everyone here must take it or you will be found as an accomplice to this crime and will be charged with Vandualization of the school." Boberts father threatening everyone.

"If you have nothing to hide, you will take the test."

Tobias looked scared, enny looked at him and ask...

"Tobias whats wrong, you look sick."

"Ya thats it im sick, i better call my mom to pick me up..."

"Thats not going to work Boy." Said another cop that Boberts Father brought just in case.

Everyone took the test and went into the auditorium to wait for the results.

"We got the results and we determine the true cul-"

"Hurry up we all want to get on with our lives." Tobias complained.

"Anxious are we now Tobias?" Bobert said in a menicing way.

"What do you mean?" Penny ask Bobert.

"When i found out Gumball was innocent the entire time I started thinking, who and why would someone frame Gumball Watterson. I saw only one hand and since the video came out black and white and it was dark out side this culprit thought since money wasnt a problem he could easily by an $100 black sweater.(At this point Banana Joe started looking at Tobias) Then the culprit had on whiskers and a tail, but the tail shown on the video is not the same as Gumballs as it shows to be circle and not an oval shape and the whiskers are scanned and shown to be.(everyone by this point started staring at Tobias, while Penny looked in denial as if she was about to cry.) Lastly I scanned the DNA and as i predicted... Tobias did it." Boberts long explanation ended and with a flash Tobias pushed Banana Joe out of the way so he try to run for it but By quick thinking Boberts father stopped him.

"You cant prove it was me!" Tobias screaming.

"Yes i can, you were the only one jealous of Gumball." Bobert explained.

"What do y-"

"Face It Tobias Gumball had Penny, Something you only dreamt of having. Since Gumball was a troublemaker back then you figure framing him and Mr. Brown wouldnt even think aout suspecting anyone else. So You figure thaat if everything goes right, Gumball goes to jail and you and Penny get together. But the one flaw in your plan was that Gumball Watterson is my friend and it took me now to realize that. Dad if you want?" Bobert giving order to his Father to take him away.

"Tobias you being arrested and charged for Vandualizing the school." Boberts father put on Cuffs on Tobias's Hands.

Tobias stared at everyone but everyone else even His best friend Banana Joe just gave him an angry stare, all Penny was doing was Crying. The cops took Tobias outside and drove him off to the police station.

Everyone was Angry they took Gumball as the culprit but it was actually Tobias.

"ATTENTION!" Mr. Brown yelling at the top of his voice.

"Everyone return to your classroom immediatly before the school bell rings." but as he finished it already did.

Everyone had an awkward feeling, they didnt feel right leaving until Carrie floated away to catch the bus, as she did everyone starting leaving. Teri was about to leave but Penny stayed sitting down.

"Penny we have to catch the bus, Arent you coming?"

"Why did i have to slap him?" Penny asked herself.

"What do you mean?" Teri asked her.

"Gumball why did I have to slap you?" Penny started to break down.

"Penny dont do this to yourself, i- im calling your mom okay?" Teri got out her cellphone and called Penny's Mom, all Penny did was cry.

When Darwin and Anais got home things got alittle tension.

"Welcome back." Nicole said sheeply.

Anais just ran upstairs with tears in her eyes.

"wha- what happen?" Nicole asking Darwin.

"Gumball was innocent the entire time." Darwin said giving Nicole a bad look.

"What!"

"Yeah Bobert cleared his name, Someone else did it and Gumball's Charges were dropped as if you would care."

Darwin just went upstairs but was grabbed by Nicole.

"Look young man dont say that to your mother alright!" Nicole threatened Darwin.

"Oh alright I wont I dont want to get slap by Someone who supposed to trust me." Darwin got out of her grip and went into his room.

Nicole started to wish that day never ever happened.

We go back to where Tabitha and Gumball were going.

"Were here Max." Tabitha said

"Finally, i havent walked or runned that much since my mom was chasing me." Gumball explained.

"Why?" Tabitha curious about what happen.

"Long story." Gumball said.

As they entered it was a small place like if you compare it with a truck it was half it size sideways.

"Hey Marcus." Tabitha waving a monkey to what seemed like a teen Gumball's and Tabitha's age.

"Hey what up girl, who's this guy?" Marcus pointed at Gumball.

"Hi im Gu- uh, uh Max." Gumball almost revealing his name to them."

"Hey there Max, so Tabitha Mom wants Milk for your mom?" Marcus asked.

"Yup as always."

"So Max Why are with Tabitha right now?" Marcus looking at Gumball.

"Hes a runaway and guess what? hes from elmore town." Gumball gave Tabitha an annoyed look.

"Ohhhhh boy you must have took the wrong bus, D-V Town aint the place to start a new life." Marcus grabbing some milk and putting it in a bag.

"Hey Tabitha!" A Crimson red Wolf came by.

"Uhhhh, what is it Jason?" Tabitha turned around and sees Jason with his friends.

"Who is that?" Jason pointing at Gumball.

"Whos what Jason?" Tabitha pretending not to know Gumball.

"Dont be stupid, that Cat right there." Jason pointing at Gumball again.

"Who him i dont even know him." Tabitha pretending not to know him so Jason wont get jealous. All Gumball did was widen his eyes and turned to the counter.

"Better turn around, look Listen Tabby, Wanna catch a movie later?" Jason looking all charming to her.

"Sorry but i already got plans." Tanitha looks annoyed.

"Aww come on Baby." Jason touch Tabitha's face, but the she slapped it off.

"I said i had plans!" Tabitha angrily said.

"Okay fine maybe some other time." Jason said then left.

"Wow what is he your Boy-" Gumball couldnt finish it his sentence.

"Dont even finish that sentence." Tabitha grabbed the milk and waited for Gumball to get out of the store.

"Yup i think im going to like it here." Marcus laughed at Gumball for saying that.

Gumball and Tabitha started walking back to her house and hoping to not be seen by Jason.

**Thats the end of chapter 4 wow Gumball is innocent but will it matter, he is now considered a run away. Will anyone find Gumball or any clues is to where he is now, will Gumball reveal who he is. What will happen to Nicole And Penny, And why wasnt Richard in this chapter, until next Chapter (btw it may take awhile to update this story sorry highschool you know.)**


	5. Gumball's 2nd Family

**Hi Everyone sorry for not updating this Story for a long time but i was busy with Homework, My deviantart account and reading others fanfiction (Love Killers 365 stories) AnyWays, In this chapter the title gives you a heads up on what happen and that alot has changed (if i make mistakes dont hesitate to tell me)**

**Chapter 5: Gumball's 2nd Family**

When Gumball and Tabitha were walking back home, Gumball kept thinking about what was that Jason scene back at the store.

"So Uh... Tabitha?" Gumball Tried to ask.

"What Max" Tabitha groaned.

"Who was that Guy back at the store? Gumball talking about Jason.

"Hes someone you will never mention again. GOT IT? Tabitha warning Gumball.

"Im just asking, but was with him? were you and him together once? Gumball asked.

but right before Gumball took another step, Tabitha put the milk down and tackled Gumball to the Ground.

"Listen Max I dont want to talk about it alright and if you mention this again i swear to god i will turn you into a pretzel! Tabitha Warning Gumball.

"Okay Okay i Wont mention this again...-" But as Gumball began to get up he was kicked back down by a mysterious figure.

"I thought you didnt knew this guy, Tabby!  
>"Oh My God Jason!"<p>

Tabitha and Gumball stared at Jason who was by himself, the others must of headed home.

"Jason What do you want?" Tabitha angrily asked Jason.

"I thought you said you didnt knew this Guy? Jason pointing at Gumball.

"I only said that so you could leave him alone. Tabitha explained.

Gumball got up and said.

"Man, you really need to control your anger issues."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Jason yelled out.

"I said-" Before Gumball could finish Jason punched him in the chin.

Gumball being picked on Tina alot has toughen him up enough for the punch not to hurt alot.

"What the- you should be knocked out Pussy." Jason calling Gumball a name.

"Hey watch who you call Pussy Damn it!" Gumball said in a threatening tone.

"THAT ENOUGH MAX! Lets get back home." Tabitha holding back Gumball and began to drag him back away Jason.

"Tabby you know you want me, You Love me, I Love You." Jason watches to much 2 fast 2 Furious movies.

"What happen back there Max? do you know who you nearly just challenge to a fight? Tabitha questioning Gumball.

"Lets just say, I Really hate being called a Pussy." Gumball Grabbing the milk from Tabitha's Hand and started walking faster.

"Hey wait up Max."

Tabitha started running and Gumball started running as well thinking this could make the long walk back home shorter, either way they were bound to get there by night.

-Back at the store Marcus was watching the news on his tv.-

"This just in, Gumball Christopher Watterson the suspect of destroying Elmore High School is innocent of all charges against him." the Newsman said.

"Thats right Rob right now our own Bob is at Elmore high school where a Local student Bobert the Robot Researched the evidence and cleared Gumball Watterson's Name." A Female Reporter said.

"Thanks Robertta, Im here live at Elmore High School where Gumball Watterson was Proven Innocent, it turned out to be a Student Named Tobias who planned the whole thing by framing Gumball Watterson." Bob the Newsman explaining.

"So tell me what is your reaction about Gumball Watterson's Innocences?" Bob Asking Carmen, Jamie, and Teri.

"Its a shocker to me, i feel... Regret, i mean when at first when everyone thought it was Gumball everyone gang up on him and started stomping on him... including me." Carmen explained.

"I Am Just Shocked, Gumball Watterson was always the big Dork back then but hasnt got in trouble in a long time and seeing what happen at school and the evidence i thought Gumball was the biggest Idiot in the world but now I regret not believing that he didnt do it and thats saying something." Jamie answering the question.

"I Mean there are no words that could make up what everyone including me have said about him while he was gone. Right now his family is hurting really bad an his my best friend is hurt alot right now for what she did to Gumball." Teri explaining.

"We all know its hard to accept the truth for every student learning about Gumball Watterson Innocence, But not as hard as The Wattersons." Bob Explaining.

"So what do you feel about your brother being free from all charges against him." Bob asking Darwin.

"the one side of me is feeling relieve that my Brother is going to be free and not going to jail, but the other half of me is thinking... I only want him back. I dont know either if hes dead or alive! Darwin coming close to crying.

"What so you think everyone's reactions to your brothers innocents?" Bob Asked Anais.

"I Can Care less of what everyone thinks about my brothers innocence, all they did was hurt my brother like one certain girl." Anais refering to Penny.

"So Mr and Mrs Watterson, what do you plan to do now that your son innocence?" Bob Asked Richard and Nicole.

Before Nicloe could anwer richard interrupted her.

"We Plan to continue to look for him, no matter what is the cost is." Richard acting all serious.

"Yes and by all the looking weve done-"

"Ive Done!" Richard correcting Nicole.

"He Has done, Gumball cant be in Elomre anymore, he could be anywhere, Please Come Home Honey Im really sorry. Nicole starts crying.

"Nicole Watterson and her daughter were the first of the family to find out about his disappearance as Gumball also left a note saying he was leaving town, We tried getting word with a close friend of Gumball, but she had no words to say to is Channel 4 world News." Bob signing out.

"Thank you Bob for that report, Everyone heres a recent picture of Gumball Watterson He Is 15 yrs old, Light blue cat, and could be anywhere. If any information as to where he could be please contact authorities now." Rob ending the segment.

Marcus saw the picture of Gumball and found out the truth.

"Huh so thats why he ran away." Marcus talking to himself.

back at Elmore cops were searching for evidence leading towards Gumball's Location.

"Officer Randy have you found anything?" Officer Austin asked.

"No sir i havent." Officer Randy responding.

As they were searching an old man came up to them, it was the same bus driver that drove the bus to D-V Town where Gumball went.

"Hello officers." The old man waved

"Hello sir, um were in the middle of an investigation now." Officer Randy telling him politely.

"Um are you looking for Gumball Watterson?" The Old Man asked.

"were looking for evidence and if you dont have anything worth saying-" Officer Austin being interrupted.

"I have his sweater." The Old Man showing the officers the sweater.

"Were did you get that." Officer Austin pointing at the sweater.

"I found it on the bus i was driving to D-V Town." The Old Man Explained.

"Do you know if Gumball Watterson was on that Bus?" Officer Randy asking The Old Man.

"The Blue Cat yes he was, I didnt knew who he was until i saw the news today, he got off the bus at D-V Town." The Old Man explained.

"Thank you sir for the information." Officer Randy thanking The Old Man as they both left.

"lets go back to the Police Station and Tell the D-V Station." Officer Austin said"

Back to D-V Town it was night already by the time Gumball And Tabitha arrive back home.

"Mom Were Home." Tabitha yelling as she walked threw the door.

"Welcome home honey, it dinner time and let me guess you two forgot the diapers now did you?" Ms. Alditure asking them both.

"Uh... I knew we forgot something." Gumball saying infront of Tabitha.

"Thats Okay because when you to left i went to the new store across the street." Ms. Alditure pointing at the new store.

"Oh Come on that was really not fair." Gumball Complaining.

Ms. Alditure laughing at Gumball's and Tabitha's Bad luck and timing.

"It not funny mom." Tabitha walking to the kitchen.

"So Max what do you think of the town so far?" Ms. Alditure asking Gumball.

"Well except for the 2 mile walk and This towns bad timing its okay." Gumball giving a sarcastic tone.

"Well you will get used to it."Ms. Alditure fixing Gumball's Hair.

"What do you mean getting used to it?" Gumball Questioning Ms. Alditure.

"Well the moment you lefted with Tabitha the kids were asking :when is the funny cat coming back" so I was thinking about letting you stay alittle longer than 4 days." Ms. Alditure saying it to Gumball.

"What, But.. but Linkin said i could only stay for 4 days?" Gumball reminding Ms. Alditure.

"I know that, but Hearing from what Cris said how he found you funny and besides if you could run errands for me you be worth giving up some space in the house." Ms. Alditure explaining.

"Thanks." Gumball smiling.

"Your Welcome Max, Come Join Us for Dinner, were having rice and chicken." Ms. Alditure.

Gumball Walked into the Kitchen and there was a long table. There were like 20 seats, but before Gumball could move Cris Grabbed his Arm.

"Come On Max, Sit by me and Tabitha." Cris Grabbing Gumball And Dragging him to his seat.

Gumball felt something in his stomach, the way Cris was staring at Him reminded him of Darwin which reminded him about everyone. He missed his family, his friends, Penny... but as he looked around the Long Table he saw alot of Kid Wolfs and Fox's eating and playing with there food. Cris, Tabitha eating there food (Neatly actually chewing there food) and Ms. Alditure feed the Babies. Gumball thought to himself and said "I might have took the wrong path, but I met the right Family."

**Thats the end of chapter 5. I wanted to make the chapter longer but hey at least i made another chapter i nearly lost interest. okay the next chapter Gumball's real name will be revealed and i apologies to anyone who thought im going too fast in revealing to much of the story like revealing Gumball's Innocence(- really hate typing this word) from last chapter but hey no once perfect.**


	6. The Missing Brother

**This is chapter 6 everyone and i like to thank everyone for keepoing up with the story. In the last Chapter Gumball was invited to stay with the Alditure family as long as he wants( If he does work for Ms. Alditure.) And the Police are still on the look out for Gumball and found out he could be in D-V Town.**

**Chapter 6: the missing Brother**

It was morning as Gumball woke up from the Sofa where Ms. Alditure gave him a blanket and a pillow. Gumball looked around the house, he saw 5 little kids sleeping in 2 sleeping bags and one sleeping on the a book shelf. Gumball got up and slowly and peacefully went outside to get some air. He got outside and took a big breath in and out and just sat down on the steps, but as he was looking The door swug open and someone yelled out.

"Hello!"

"Woah what the... oh Cris is you." Gumball relieved.

"What are you doing out here Max?" Cris asked.

"I should ask you the same thing?" Gumball counter ask.

"I always wake early, thats how i scare Tabitha when shes in the bathroom, by banging on the door." Cris explaining.

"So now that i said that, why are you out here?" Cris asked again.

"Well i just came out here to get some air, running away does alot to you." Gumball explained.

"Why did you run away?" Cris asked.

All Gumball did was stare into space, lost all focus on what Cris asked him.

"Max?" Cris tugging Gumball's clothes.

"Huh, oh... Cris i dont feel like answering that, Im sorry." Gumball responded.

"Oh, Ya know Max I like you." Cris announced.

"Really?"

"Yeah your funny looking with your ears, and funny whiskers." Cris saying it with a chuckle.

"Watch it now because i can leave." Gumball threaten.

"Im sorry, hey i think My Mom's awake." Cris alerts Gumball.

"Alright i think we should go back inside." Gumball tells Cris.

When they went back inside Tabitha was right there.

"So It looks like Cris got an older brother now." Tabitha giving Gumball an anger face.

"Hey Sis." Cris Saying to Tabitha.

"Go upstairs Cris, I have to talk to Max." Tabitha ordering Cris.

"Okay talk to you later Max." Cris Waving to Gumball who also waves back.

"So what do you want to tal-"

(Bam)

Tabitha in a flash punches Gumball straight in the face.

"Ow! what was that for?" Gumball complaining.

"What are you hiding?" Tabitha questions.

"What are you..."

"Why are you here?" Tabitha grabbing Gumall by the collar of his shirt.

"I thought you already knew?" Gumball asked.

"Im not believing that bullcrap, no one from Elmore goes here from running away from there family." Tabitha explains.

"Im telling the truth, I ran away." Gumball explained.

"Then tell me why you ran away?" Tabitha wanting to know.

"I dont have to tell you anything." Gumball answered.

When Gumball trying to release himself from her grip Ms. Alditure came in, With a smile on her face.

"Well Tabitha, Looks like Max is stuck in your head, isnt he?" Ms. Alditure making fun of Gumball and Tabitha.

Tabitha and Gumball both blushed. embarrassed by her comment.

"Okay you two go on get ready for breakfast." Ms. Alditure telling them both.

"Okay mom." Tabitha as she walked to the bathroom.

"So Max, Did you sleep well? Ms. Alditure asked.

"uh yes i slept well." Gumball responded.

"Good so were having fried eggs with toast go on get re... um maybe its best to wait for Tabitha to get out of the bathroom." Ms. Alditure suggested.

"Okay."

As Gumball waited for his turn to go in the bathroom, He started to have flashbacks from when he was back at elmore.

It was when Anais was just 1 year old and Gumball was 9.

"Wheres Anais?" Gumball obviously playing peek a boo with Anais.

"Where is she, Where?... Hey where is she?" Gumball asked himself.

Anais managed to hide behind a pillow and when Gumball went to check under the bed, she jumped him.

"OWWW!"

"Hey, why did you do that?" Gumball asking his baby sister.

Anais was ready to cry until Gumball gave a small laugh.

"Hey that was funny, i should have done that with dad." Gumball explained and they both started to laugh.

End of flash back.

Remembering this almost brought Gumball to tears, remembering all that he left behind made him realize, who did he hurt?

"Uh Max you can use the bathroom now." Tabitha shuffing Gumball.

"Uh oh, thanks" Gumball just walked in.

meanwhile back at Elmore

The Wattersons Started there day with Breakfast but no one were talking to each other, Richard Was eating while Anais was wiping her tears still missing her brother, Darwin on the other hand was just sitting there while Nicole just Sat there as well eating.

Anais and Darwin got ready for school and waited for the school bus, then Anais broke the long silence.

"Darwin?" Anais asking Darwin a question.

"Yeah" Darwin respond.

"Do you really thik the cops will look for Gumball?" Anais doubting the Police work.

"Dont worry about that Anais, Gumball will come back." Darwin explained.

"I know that, but when?" Anais hoping Darwin would somehow know.

"... I Dont Know." Darwin giving a blank look.

The bus came by and when they got on everyones head were down in shame, still not over of what they done to Gumball. Stomping him, and shunning him.

Penny looked horrible, as she never slept since Gumball was found innocent, But as they passed her Anais pretty much gave her death look.

"Im sorry." Penny Whispered.

But all Anais did was walked pass her. Darwin was suprised at her sisters action.

Darwin didnt knew wether to sit next to Anais or to comfort Penny, he just gave a sympathy look at Penny and walked to Anais.

Back at D-V Town Everyone had already finished Breakfast and for some reason Cris came up to Gumball and asked him.

"Hey Max, do you mind if we can go to the park today?" Cris in his mind was hoping for Gumball to say yes.

"Uh I Dont know." Gumball responded.

"What do you mean?" Cris asking Gumball.

"Well first off, I dont know where it is and second i dont know if your mom would let us." Gumball telling Cris.

"Oh I Already asked her and she said its okay, Look I'll even prove it to you. Cris grabbing Gumball's hand.

"Mom can I go to the Park with Max?" Cris giving his mom Puppy eyes.

"I already told you yes, if Max would want to take you?" Ms. Alditure giving Gumball the "Please take him" look.

"Okay ill take you." Gumball Saying to Cris.

"huh? Oh im not going alone, were all going." Cris pointing at his brothers and sisters.

"Oh..." Gumball gave a fake smile.

"I guess today is a Park day, come on Cris go tell your Brothers and Sisters to get ready." Ms. Alditure telling her son what to do.

"Okay mom, yay were going to the Park." Cris happily running to the Living room.

"So Cris is starting to like you alot." Ms. Alditure Telling Gumball.

"I guess he does." Gumball giving a smile.

"Like your the big brother he always wanted." After saying that Gumball was suprised, Never has he ever heard about him being a brother to want.

As Ms. Alditure went to the living room to get the kids ready, Gumball stood there seeing the a picture in the Kitchen that he never notice. It showed a young Tabitha with what seems to be a baby Cris but with less kids only like 5 other kids in front, but then he sees someone that caught his eye... it was a teen fox, he had the same color Fur as Gumball but He was a fox. Gumball found it a coincidence until he saw the next picture with the teen fox holding baby Cris. It looks like Cris is happy here, Gumball starts wondering where is the teen fox.

"His name was Conner."

"Huh?" Gumball turned around.

"His name was Connor."

"Oh Tabitha, who is Connor?" Gumball asked.

"He was this families clown, he always seemed to make everyone of us happy." Tabitha explained.

"So what happen to him?" Gumball afraid to even mention that.

"He was out with friends... there was... this party and... there was this ... Gun." Tabitha couldnt say anything else.

"Oh." Gumball continuedto look at the picture.

"After his funeral Cris was never the same kid who smile for no reason, now he pranks people, get in trouble and stuff." Tabitha explained.

"But when you came here, he was in a long time, Smiling for no reason. As if he sees Conner in you."

After that Tabitha walked out of the Kitchen and went into the living room.

Gumball didnt know what to think about first he is a runaway now he is a Long awaited Brother. Alot went threw his mind until he heard a voice and something tugging his arm.

"Come on Max its time to go." it was Cris."

"Oh okay lets go." Gumball walked out of the Kitchen, out of the living room and outside where they were all walking to the Park.

Gumball Felt Somewhat Happy but deep down he starts to wonder.

"I know That they may miss me, but the question is...

Do I want to Go Back?"  
><span><strong>To Be continued<strong>

**That it that is the end of this first part story and will start the next story and publish it in this month. I know what most of you are thinking, what about the cops think Gumball is at D-V Town, what about the rest of the characters. All will be answered in time but for nowi like to thank everyone so far keeping up with the story and hope you will read next part 2 fanfic story.**


End file.
